Shake That
Eminem & Nate Dogg Shady, Aftermath (Look at that bitch, shit – hey!) There she go, shakin' that ass on the flo' Bumpin' and grindin' that pole The way she's grindin' that pole I think I'm losin' control 1: Eminem Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunk, get fucked up Hit the strip club, don't forget ones, get your dick rubbed Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted Pasted, plastered – puke, drink, throw up Get a new drink, hit the bathroom sink, throw up Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine goin' Still got a few chunks on them shoestrings showin' I was dehydrated 'til the beat vibrated '' ''I was revived as soon as this bith gyrated Them hips and licked them lips and that was it I had to get Nate Dogg in to sing some shit 2: Nate Dogg Two to the one from the one to the three I like good pussy and I like good tree Smoke so much weed you wouldn't belive And I get more ass than a toilet seat Three to the one, from the one to the three I met a bad bitch last night in the D Let me tell you how I made her leave with me: Conversation and Hennessy I've been to the motherfucking mountain top Heard motherfuckers talk, seen 'em drop. If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock And when I bust yo' ass I'm gon' continue to rock Get your ass off the wall with your two left feet It's real easy, just follow the beat Don't let that fine girl pass you by Look real close 'cause strobe lights lie Nate Dogg We 'bout to have a party (Turn the music up!) Let's get it started (Go 'head and shake your butt!) I'm lookin' fo' a girl with a body and a sexy strut Wanna get it poppin', baby? Step right up Some girls, they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it, 'bout it I'm lookin' fo' a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say, every day she be givin' it up Nate Dogg Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Oh, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me 3: Eminem I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygenist Open your mouth for about four or five minutes Take a little bit of this flouride rin-inse Swish but don't spit it, Swallow and now finish Yeah, me and Nate D-O Double G Lookin' for a couple bitches with some double D's Pop a little champagne and a couple E's Slip it in her Bubbly, we-'' 2: Nate Dogg We finna have a party (Turn the music up!) Let's get it started (Go 'head and shake your butt!) I'm lookin' fo' a girl I can fuck in my Hummer truck Apple Bottom jeans and a big ol' butt Some girls, they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it, 'bout it I want a bitch to sit at the crib with no panties on Know that she can, but she won't say no [Verse 4: Nate Dogg & ''Eminem] Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be Tonight I want a slut, would you be mine? Heard you was freaky from a friend of mine Now, I hope you don't get mad at me But I told Nate you was a freak He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind I told him how you like it from behind Nate Dogg Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Oh, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Nate Dogg We 'bout to have a party (Turn the music up!) Let's get it started (Go 'head and shake your butt!) I'm lookin' fo' a girl with a body and a sexy strut Wanna get it poppin', baby? Step right up Some girls, they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it, 'bout it I'm lookin' fo' a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say, every day she be givin' it up Eminem & Nate Dogg There she go, shakin' that ass on the flo' Bumpin' and grindin' that pole The way she's grindin' that pole I think I'm losin' control God! I ain't leavin' without you, bitch! You're comin' home with me! And my boy, and his boy – and his boy, and his girl Haha, Nate Dogg! Categoría:Miscelánea